


Quaranmoon

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Quarantine and Chill, Sonny in a speedo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Lockdown hits New York the day Sonny and Rafael are meant to be flying off for their honeymoon. Sonny tries to get Raf to see the positives and oh boy does Rafael see the positives.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61
Collections: Marriage Barisi Bingo





	Quaranmoon

**Author's Note:**

> I fully intended to fade to black with this one, but Rafael was like "nope, I wanna suck my husband's dick" and I was like "well, okay then."
> 
> Thank you to @anni_scovill for the lockdown idea and thank you to @PerpetualGayle for talking headcanons about Sonny Carisi's dick. It's the little details that really make a story work.

They should be in a taxi en route to the airport right now. Instead, Rafael is unpacking his suitcase, huffing under his breath, while Sonny talks to an airline representative about the benefits of a refund versus holding onto the tickets for a future exchange.

The television is on, some talking heads going round and round debating the true severity of the situation and who, if anyone, is putting out the best proportional response. Rafael presses down on the remote’s power button, missing the televisions of his youth, which powered down with a satisfying _click_. He’s frustrated, and damnit, it’d be nice if his appliances could engage in a little pathetic fallacy.

Long arms wrap around him, a nose pressing into his hair, right above his ear.

“I got ‘em to agree to a two-year exchange, no date restrictions.” Sonny says, still nuzzling Rafael’s hair.

Rafael hums in acknowledgement. It’s a fair deal and if he tries to be understanding, he knows the airlines are probably struggling with any number of frustrated fliers right now. Between the upcoming Easter and Passover weekends and spring break, there are a lot of people who are suddenly left out in the cold. Literally, in their case, he thinks bitterly, looking out the window at the slush that he’d been all too ready to say goodbye to in exchange for the sunshine of Mallorca.

“Hey,” Sonny’s voice breaks through his bitter musings. “I know it’s not ideal, but this could be fun. It’ll be like a staycation.”

Rafael pulls out of the embrace to look at his husband. “A _staycation_?”

Sonny nods. “Yeah, you know, take a few days off work but instead of going somewhere, you just have your vacation at home? You never did that with your mom as a kid?”

Rafael sneers at him. “Mami could never afford to take time off work, so no, Sonny, we never did a _staycation_.” He knows he’s being rude and he’s immediately sorry for it. He reaches out and squeezes Sonny’s hand in an apology.

“I know it sucks, Rafi,” Sonny says placatingly, “but we’re still on vacation, on paper. No one’s gonna be calling either of us in unless it’s a real emergency. It’s just you, me, and nowhere to go. I don’t know about you, but that sounds like a pretty sweet honeymoon to me.”

He smiles bright and wide, and that’s what does it for Rafael. The tension seeps from his body all at once and he sags into a hug.

“I love you.” He mumbles into the front of Sonny’s shirt. “Even if I am mad that I’m now going to have to wait even longer to see you in that bathing suit I got you.”

He feels Sonny’s laugh where it shakes his chest. “You mean that piece of spandex smaller than one of your pocket squares?”

“Mm,” Rafael agrees. His plan for their honeymoon had been to balance cultural tourism with ogling his husband’s sunshine-drenched body on a beach.

Sonny leans back, arms still around his husband. “What about me, huh? I was looking forward to a week of seeing you in those linen shirts you like to wear halfway unbuttoned.” He trails his fingers along Rafael’s collarbone, hooking one into the collar of his t-shirt and tugging it down just a little. He ducks down to press an open-mouthed kiss on Rafael’s throat and bites down gently, sucking a bruise into the skin.

Rafael hisses in a breath. “Maybe it’s good that we’re not going anywhere, that’s going to leave a mark.”

Sonny stands back and looks at his handiwork with satisfaction. “You say that like I wouldn’t have done it anyway.” Sonny delights in seeing his marks on Rafael’s body, and being off work for a week means he can be less discriminating about where he leaves them.

Sonny slides his hands under Rafael’s shirt, thumbs caressing the skin they find there.

“Come on, let’s go to bed. There’s another benefit of staying home, right there. No red-eye flight sleep was gonna be as relaxing as sleeping in our own bed, even if it was first class.”

Rafael knows he’s right. They’ve had an exhausting day of last minute changes to their arrangements, complete with a rushed trip to the grocery store to replenish the fridge they’d been judiciously working to empty before their trip. The lure of his own pillow is enticing and he lets Sonny guide him into bed where they fall into a curled up sleep.

* * *

It’s always a strange feeling to wake up without an alarm, and when Rafael blinks slowly into wakefulness, it’s late enough in the day that the sun is fully shining into the bedroom, and the longer he’s awake the more his head demands caffeine. Sonny’s side of the bed is empty and he can smell fresh grounds brewing which means he’ll find both his husband and hot coffee in the kitchen. He spares a moment to mourn the decadent breakfast their hotel in Mallorca had promised as he gets out of bed. He doesn’t bother with a robe, padding down the hallway in pyjama pants and bare-chested.

He is yawning as he walks into the kitchen and he promptly begins choking on air as he takes in the sight in front of him. Sonny is facing away from him, chopping fruit at the counter, and he’s wearing the bathing suit Rafael had been so looking forward to seeing him wear on their honeymoon. He’s wearing the bathing suit and nothing else. It sits low on his hips, the dimples at the base of his spine on full display. A whimper slips out of Rafael’s mouth and Sonny turns his head, showcasing the dimples on his face to equally as devastating an effect.

“Mornin’ babe, have a seat,” he says, “coffee’s hot, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes.”

Rafael falls into his seat, eyes glued to his husband. “Meal and a show, how did I get so lucky?” He’s teasing, but in the early spring light Sonny’s pale skin is glowing and his hair is falling in soft waves over his forehead without any product to keep it in place, and he’s the most beautiful thing Rafael’s ever seen this side of an Italian sculpture garden.

When Sonny turns to fully face him, holding a plate of cut up fruit in one hand and a platter of scrambled eggs in the other, what little air was left in Rafael’s lungs flies out in another whimper. He’d purchased the bathing suit imagining how it would highlight Sonny’s thighs, how it would fit snug over his ass, how it would look wet from the ocean, sitting low enough for just the shadow of hair to show over the waistband. He hadn’t actually given much thought to how it would look cupping Sonny’s junk, and now he is faced with it and it’s quite frankly fucking indecent. It is clinging gently to his cock, which even soft still hangs heavy between his legs.

As he moves towards the table, Sonny’s balls shift in the fabric, his bulge pushing against the spandex and Rafael’s mouth waters and his fingers twitch, thoughts of breakfast so far gone from his mind they may as well be at the hotel in Mallorca.

He waits for Sonny to set the food down, then reaches out, brushing his fingers against the fine hair on Sonny’s thigh, dragging them up to run along the waistband of the bathing suit. He looks up at Sonny, who is watching him, mouth open, eyes wide and bright.

He grips Sonny’s hip, pulls him closer, so his crotch is very nearly in Rafael’s face. He bridges the distance, bringing his forehead to rest on Sonny’s thigh, head angled so that when he breathes, the warm air gusts over Sonny’s cock. It twitches and Rafael can see it thickening, further distorting the fabric as his cock hardens. His thighs are tense, muscles quivering and when Rafael looks up again, Sonny’s eyes are dark with arousal and his lips are pink and plump where he’s been biting them.

Rafael maintains eye contact as he tilts his head down, tracing the line of his husband’s cock with his lips, mouthing at the fabric. He drags the waistband down just enough for the head of Sonny’s cock to pop out and he kisses the tip, running his tongue along the slit, relishing the hot caramel salt taste of his partner.

He moves to tuck it back into the spandex, and Sonny moans brokenly above him.

“Rafi, please.”

He looks up innocently. “Yes?”

Sonny tilts his hips, pushing insistently against Rafael. His hand is in Rafael’s hair, not pulling, just resting gently.

“If you want something, you have to ask for it, _querido_.” He murmurs into Sonny’s skin.

“Don’t stop, please.” Sonny hooks his thumbs into his waistband but doesn’t pull it down. He lets Rafael do that, widening his stance for better balance once the bathing suit has been drawn down and kicked off his legs.

Rafael nuzzles his nose into the crease of Sonny’s groin, inhaling the shower and salt smell of his partner. He rests one hand in the dip of his back and wraps the other around the base of Sonny’s cock. Sonny inhales sharply and brings his hand back to wind into Rafael’s hair, carefully not tugging lest his husband pull away.

Rafael licks a line up the underside of his cock, swirling his tongue around the tip. He draws back the foreskin, revealing more of the crown, wet with precome. He keeps licking, down to the base, sucking Sonny’s balls into his mouth. He closes his mouth over the head and slowly, so slowly, moves his mouth down, lips sealed tight, until his nose is pressed against his hand where it is circled around the base.

Above him, Sonny gasps, his hips twitching as he tries not to thrust into the hot tight grip of Rafael’s throat. Rafael speeds up, bobbing his head as he sucks, swallowing every salt drop of precome that lands on the back of his tongue. He loves the way Sonny’s cock feels in his mouth, the thickness and the heft of it fitting perfectly between his lips, against his soft palate.

Sonny is gasping, little puffs of breath escaping as he holds himself back. Rafael brings a hand up to the one Sonny has in his hair, and he presses on Sonny’s fingers, encouraging him to take a tighter grip. It’s their signal for letting Sonny know to go for more and Sonny takes the signal to heart. He curls his hand tighter in Raf’s hair, his other hand gentle against Rafael’s throat as he begins to thrust, his hips moving steadily as he feeds his cock deeper into Rafael’s throat and back out. Rafael closes his eyes and enjoys the sway, his own pleasure a distant throbbing between his legs that he ignores in favour of chasing Sonny’s. He can feel saliva pooling in his mouth and he swallows, the clench of his throat tightening briefly, and that’s what does it, Sonny pulls back as he begins to come, filling the cavern of Rafael’s mouth. He pulls out entirely as the last spurt falls on Rafael’s lips and over his chin. He licks his lips, gives one final long suck to clean Sonny’s cock of spunk, swirling his tongue around and under the foreskin, and then leans back in his chair panting as his own arousal becomes too painful to ignore.

“Sonny, _querido_.” His voice is hoarse, his throat fucked raw. Sonny kneels down between his open legs and kisses him, chasing his own taste on Rafael’s tongue. He reaches into Rafael’s pants with one large hand and barely has a tight grip on him when Rafael is coming, his muscles clenching as he lets go. He can feel it pooling in his pants, sticky and cooling fast. Sonny pulls his hand out, wipes it on Rafael’s pant leg and laughs.

“I thought a nice breakfast in bed would be a good way to start our honeymoon, but that works too, huh?”

Rafael is too out of breath to do more than nod in agreement. They aren’t on their way to Mallorca, there are no museums or sandy beaches in their immediate future, but his husband is naked and he’s just lost some amount of gross motor skills due to said husband’s dick-sucking skills. Yes, it’s a good way to start their honeymoon.

**Author's Note:**

> the working title for this was "itsy bitsy quarantini yellow polka dot bikini". you're welcome.


End file.
